


Gifts

by Just_AnotherFangirl



Category: Spies Are Forever - Talkfine/Tin Can Brothers
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, No beta we die like owen, Owen loves curt and the gift he’s just gotta have a bit of a critical view, Tati and Barb? Are they dating? Are they Friends? I’m not gonna tell u, Woodburning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:06:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28209534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_AnotherFangirl/pseuds/Just_AnotherFangirl
Summary: Owen shows curt how to do wood burning, and Curt has the perfect idea for a gift.
Relationships: Owen Carvour/Agent Curt Mega
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Gifts

**Author's Note:**

> I saw Meredith Stephens video about wood burning and went into a haze of curtwen, so take this

“Whatcha doing?” Curt peered over Owens shoulder at the slab of wood in front of him. 

“Hm? It’s called woodburning. This one’s for Tatiana.” There was a tiny pie burned into the wood, and Curt wasn’t very artistic, but it looked nearly real. 

“Can I try?” 

Owen smirked. “Love, you’d probably burn your hair off. Besides, these are all going to be Christmas gifts.”

“No!” Curt protested. “Probably not!” 

“Fine.” Owen sighed, gesturing at a small stack of wood under the table. “Pick one out for yourself and one for me.” 

Curt shuffled around under the table, examining all the wooden circles. He picked up one that seemed nice, no knots in it, and pretty big. Perfect. He plucked a random one off the pile that seemed nice, and checked it over. No mistakes.

“You done?” Owen called from above. “Or are you just going to admire the wood?”

“I’m coming.” Curt crawled out, plunking down the wood. “So? How do I do it?” 

Owen silently handed him a pencil, and started sketching something on his own piece. Curt glanced over to see the beginning of a frog. What would he make? Curt doodled a border before inspiration struck, and he looked through the dozens of photos on his phone.

“Ok, and if you want a thicker line, you just switch pens.” Curt watched as Owen drew onto the wood, hair falling forwards and tongue stuck a bit out. “You try now.” He held out the pen. 

Curt focused as he got the border done perfectly. His hand slipped, leaving a bit slightly thicker than the rest, so the border had to be filled in now. 

He shooed Owen away, who was looking over his shoulder with interest. Curt had watched how Owen used the different tips, he could do it. 

Owen left, still glancing back at Curt where he sat, fiddling with the pen. 

Eventually, Curt gave up and sat next to Owen, the piece of wood he’d been working on hidden away somewhere. They nestled into each other, some hallmark movie neither was paying much attention to playing. 

…

It wasn’t snowing, but there was snow outside, still coating the bushes. Curt perched under his and Owens little tree, feeling for the wooden circle. He was proud of it, but Owen was still the true artist.

“So, love? Do you have it or not? After you kicked up such a fuss about going first?” Owen was draped over the couch, watching Curt feel around. 

“It’s here! I know it is!” He finally pulled it from under the tree, triumphant. “Here.” Curt hurled it like a frisbee, crawling up next to Owen. 

The shorter man raised his eyebrows. “It’s a wonderful design, love.” 

“It’s you!” Curt protested. “I made you! Based on that photo from August, where you were all wet?” 

“All wet?” 

“That’s my territory.” Curt leaned in. “You can try, though. Maybe if you’re good enough at being dirty, we can recreate the photo.” 

“I was in a  _ lake _ !” 

“And you looked incredible.” 

Owen groaned. “I’m still tired, love. And I hate that photo, Curt! Why not something nice?” 

“Because it’s you and you always look awesome?”

“Fine. It’s great art, Curt. Really.” 

“Can we put it on the shelf? So Tati and Barb see it when they come over later?” 

Owen winced. “What about our room?”

“Fine.”

…

Owen sighed as he propped the piece of wood up on a shelf. Truly, he appreciated Curts effort in making the carving, but it was a horrendous likeness of him. 

Curt had his own skills, art was definitely not one of them. 

The doorbell rang and Owen rushed out, closing the bedroom door firmly behind them. Barb was looking at the wood carvings on the table, the slightly botched ones they were using as coasters, despite Curts seeming inability to use one. 

“Did you make these?”

“Hmm?” The brit hummed. “Those? Oh, yes.” 

“Would you make one for me? You don’t have to, but I’d like one.” 

“Do you want to see the one I made?” Curt piped up from the kitchen. 

Owen groaned internally, going to answer the door again. Tatiana stood there, looking slightly awkward for such a terrifying woman. 

They both retreated to the couch with a few words, Curt and Barb hidden off somewhere, curt obviously ecstatic about his creation. 

“What did Mega do this time?” Tatiana broke through his thoughts.

“He tried to draw me.” Owen grinned. “It is sweet, though.”

**Author's Note:**

> In classic my end note tradition, if you simp for curtwen or Meredith, you are legally obligated to comment /j  
> Please go drink some water!


End file.
